User talk:Misspower200
Welcome Hi, welcome to WordGirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:WORG220 EpisodeB 480x360 1891124462.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loli-Wordgirl1 (Talk) 22:46, February 13, 2012 (to loli-wordgirl1)Hey you sound cool ill check u out The Rise of Miss Power really was, like, the best movie ever!!!! I LOVE all the quotes! Here's another one that you might consider adding. Mrs. Botsford: Um, why is Reginald in jail? Miss Power: Because he was rude to me!!! Mrs. Botsford: (rolls eyes) Actually, being rude isn't a crime. If it was, we'd put you in jail. Posted by: Someone who doesn't have a spot on the wiki but likes to go by "The Living Word Girl" :) Yay!!! You added the quote I suggested! So funny! Hey Hello there! Nice to see you editing 'round here - we could always use the help. I'm Furrtwo, an admin here at the WordGirl Wiki. I guess you could say I'm a veteran - I've seen a lot and know a lot. If you have any questions, feel free to run them by me! I don't bite :) ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 22:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Emily Becky, where does Emily live? Quotes Well, each week, you could pick an episode to post quotes from, posting a new quote each day. I think you should start with the first Word Girl, or even the legendary shorts. For example: Becky: Sp, Theodore, what do you like to do for fun and- Tobey: Ah, television. Only a family of imbeciles has a television. Becky: Whoa, we're not imbeciles! Tobey: And how would you know? Becky: An imbecile is another word for idiot. We're not idiots! We only watch...PBS. What about this? Hope I could help!! ~The Living Word Girl 02:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Songs I LOVE the "Songs" section!! So funny! You might want to consider adding "Oh, Holiday Cheese". I love that one!! ~The Living Word Girl 22:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Monkey Oh my gosh. You added Monkey to your page! LOVE IT!!!!!! See? I introduced you to a new Silly Song!!! You're welcome! PS Larry is an ape and Bob is a monkey! :-D ~The Living Word Girl 00:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey misspower200, I thought you were a wg fan! like your name as becky and that stuff what happened? 18:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC)The living pint sized power house (Answering the question above) I am a WordGirl fan!!! An unsmall one!!! I changed my name because I go to another wiki and I think it sounds cool. Anyway, I don't take any offense. Misspower200 Hey misspower200 Right becky lives on 78th school street? I just want to make sure of it.....(yarn-4-Gold) -wordup99 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOrd up! (Answering the question above) Yes, Becky DOES live on 78th School Street. The Mayor reads her adress on the Earth Day episode. ~Misspower200 i love how you changed back to becky! That relieves me!-.... -The living pint sized power house No problem! I even revised it a little ;-) ~Misspower200 Hi misspower200! Can you put up the quote from “Nocan the Evil Ingriendent finding Guy ” of when wordgirl is tricked by the slippery pickles and what she says to chuck when he leaves…I liked that part..kinda funny! Thanks! '' 01:51, April 19, 2012 (UTC)The Living Becky Botsford/The Living Pint-sized Powerhouse'' Word up, it’s Wordgirl! Word up, It’s Wordgirl!'' 'Flying at the speed of sound, Vocabulary that astounds, From the planet Lexicon, Watch out villiains, here she comes!'' When faced with a catastrophy We need a living dictionary, Her superior intellect, Keeps the crime world in check! Go girl! Huggyface is by her side, Vocabulary a mile wide! She'll make sure that crime won’t pay, And throw some mighty words your way! Word up, It’s Wordgirl! Word up! From the planet Lexicon, watch out villains... here she comes!(sorry I had to add the song..) Hi misspower200! Its me..The Living Becky Botsford! I really missed you...I noticed you didn't post here for a long time.. If there is anything wrong please tell me.....I really miss your posts...The Living Wordgirl Didn't come on here for a long time either... 18:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC)The Living Becky Botsford Awww... that's sweet! I've been on vacation...family stuffs...you know. Anyway, I should be on here more often now that I'm back and ready to WHAM! Oh, and type stuff. And WHAM! Byeee! Yours' Truly, Misspower200 P.S. Just got done watching The Rise of Miss Power, so I'm in a good mood! Because I was like...where on moon is she?....By the way...yesterday I made an account!!!!!Finally! Glad to have you back! aIf you want to add pictures to my page your more than welcome. TheLivingBeckyBotsford 12:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC)TheLivingBeckyBotsford Hi misspower200! Yea...while we were chatting..I was going to ask you this question but I forgot: How do you undo revisions? ..... Anyways..that was fun chatting with you!...Quoting rocks! TheLivingBeckyBotsford 19:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hiya misspower200! I love the quotes you added! I noticed some were from those new episodes....such as "Hey, wait a minute! What changed in my life? What's different?".~Becky (from an episode that didn't come out yet called "Gift Pony")....from that website! Maybe you'll recognize this one: "To the Beach! To the Beach! To the Beach!" ~ Botsfords (in Ms.Question's Riddle Rampage---I'm guessing!) Another Reply Form Yours Truly I do! (That one's coming on Sept. 10TH! YAY!!!) "We're going to the beach!" "To the beach! To the beach!" And yes it is in Ms. Question's Riddle Rampage. Anyhoozle, I DO have that quote from Gift Pony. That one looks like a really good ep! Well, talk to thou latah! Misspower200 14:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, me again!(I forgot to sign that other one about the quotes! ;D ) I thought this quote was good! "Uh..Uh..Uh...Sorry for the confusion, folks, I don't know where Becky went!" "Looking for me?" "What? I mean..and there she is! Ta Da!! Intentional!" TheLivingBeckyBotsford 02:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, hi. I know that we just had a "playdate" Monday, but I have this strange feeling that if we don't get together today, I'll go insane, and the gods know that would be bad for everybody. Ask you mom, please! If I was standing in front of you I woul dbe on my knees begging. On a normal day, I would thank my mother for leaving me behind, but today isn't a normal dya, for some reason. I feel sort of...responsible, if you will, if James Patterson ruins you life with this book. Bottom Line: You need to be supervised while reading this. HIGH WARNING HIGH VOLTAGE REPLY TO ME NOW. 0.0 Hey MissPower200! I love your new profile picture! TobeyxWG forever! That episode was pretty nice though, and well, I actually never realized before how good they would be together..I became a TobeyxWG one myself! Scoops doesn't care about Becky's feelings What's up with your new picture? Again? It's funny...:) *smirk* You have NO, and I mean absolutely NO, idea what I'm thinking right now. :) Manical laughter, to the rescue!!! I love being me. Shadow Lyall 21:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ooh! Ooh, ooh! Guess what. I TOLD YOU TO GUESS!!! Anywho (you should put that word in your dictionary), Confessions of A Murder Suspect comes out on Monday!!! And then, in nine more days, the Mark of Athena! And after that, *sniffle* I will have to go back to not reading new books...so sad. So sad. Shadow Lyall 21:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) HI!!! I got my pic from those previews. Byeeee! TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 12:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Yes, it's from the facebook previews.I wish they'd post the new eps on youtube or something! I know, I watched them but It'd be better if they put it on there! Have a good day, Misspower200! The Whammer wants to leave a message yeah! I recently became a fanfiction member, yesterday, so I am thinking about writing a story, but I don't have a title yet.. Here's the description: When a certain villain discovers Lexonite in a museum, she steals it because of how beautiful it is , how will WordGirl be able to stop her once she figures out that mysterious rock drains her powers? '''Note: In this fanfic,WordGirl does not know what Lexonite is and she doesn't know that it drains her powers. What do you think? Do you have any ideas for a title? Thanks, TheLivingBeckyBotsford PS As soon as I get a title name and story cover photo, I'll post Chapter 1 Actually, I'm not that creative with book names! Maybe I'll take an opinion from two more people(KimDWil71 and WMDWG) on the list of book names you gave me! Thanko! So these are the 3 titles I summed it down to...A Fight for Glorious Justice,,'Weaknesses are Never Permanent and 'Unforgivable Unknowing THANKS AGAIN!!! :) Yours Truly :) TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 01:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I posted Chapter 1 for my fanfic! Hope you like it! –TheLivingBeckyBotsford 01:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi misspower200! I love your story on fanfiction so far!!! Please update soon! You left the readers filled with anticiapaton!!!! Thanks! WHAT A WHAMMING PROFILE PIC!! Where did you get it from?!?!?! Is it from the new ep, coming next week?!?!?!?! ~The Living Becky Botsford Sorry, I have the same picture as you, I couldn't help it :) I cropped the picture so it wouldn't be the same exact picture, Sorry, I couldn't help it. Tell me if you want me to change it. Thanks!:DTheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 12:27, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *whispers* psst! Hey, it's me... Chuck from dA ;) *... Hey misspower200! Just wanting to let you know, I sent you a PM on fanfiction, I hope you check it soon! I really miss seeing you there(please reply on ff or on my talk page)`TLBB Hiya Yes, ma'am! It's me :) And thank you! I signed up like a week ago I think...ha. Love it here! -KingChuck